Bully with Benefits
by NALUfuckinlover
Summary: Being bullied by the guy you like really does mess up your mind. Especially when your sleeping with him. Re-wrote the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Oh My Mavis, I'm going to be late,_ I thought as I scuttled through the hallways in hopes of getting to class in time. It really isn't a good idea to start reading a new novel in the library when the bell is malfunctioning. The only way to know it's class time is through the speakers but I mean, come on, who even listens to the speakers anyway? It's something that my school really needs to fix and _pronto_ or else I'm going to have more detentions than I need.

People pass by me without a second glance and I happily walk pass them, hoping I get to avoid the one person I wish to avoid right now.

Sadly, luck isn't at my side today since I'm suddenly harshly pushed to the side, successfully hitting my head against the lockers.

"Watch it Nerd, I'm trying get to class," a rough voice says.

Meet Natsu Dragneel, my own personal bully. I look up at him and see him give me his signature smirk that he likes to give me everyday. His pink hair looks as if its combed with his fingers and his green eyes have this certain amusement it them. Dragneel isn't only know for his good looks but also for the muscles that bulged against his tight red shirt.

His friends are looking down on me as well but thankfully don't share the same goal that he seems to have with me everyday. Gray Fullbuster just acts like I don't exist, along with Jellal, but Gajeel likes to give me a few sneers here and there, giving reports to Natsu on what I do with my life. Yeah, I mentally scoff, don't I just have the perfect high school life? Peaceful, I know.

I bend down to get my books, mumbling a quick sorry. I avoid looking at him afraid he would torment me even further if I so much as glanced at him.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you my homework's due tomorrow and I'd like to have it given to me by tomorrow morning before first period begins," he says, before he kicks some of my books away from me and proceeds to walk to class.

Now if I were any other regular person I would have said, 'What the hell? Do your homework? Do it yourself you stupid fuck! Who do you think you are?' but honestly I'm scared shitless of Natsu and it isn't hard to swallow your pride when your scared. Plus his homework was already finished, it didn't require a lot of thinking which was something Natsu doesn't do because lets face it, he's an idiot. Not that I would say it straight to his face.

Oh and another reason I won't tell him is because I, Lucy Heartfilia, biggest bookworm of the small town we live in, has the biggest crush on Natsu Dragneel, the bad boy and most popular guy in school.

* * *

"Lucy, seriously, I don't get why you let him push you around like that," Levy says exasperatedly, as she writes her notes on her cute pink notebook she had just bought today. She seemed to be putting much more pressure on her paper than usual indicating how furious she is at the moment.

Levy is a small blue haired girl, who is the sweetest person I have ever met. However, don't let her size fool you, she's a feisty little thing when she wants to be. Levy and I get along very well since both of us like to read but unlike her I like to stay hidden in the library while she hangs out with friends which happens to be in the same group as my bully.

I give a long sigh asking myself the same question everyday since he started the whole mess back in middle school.

"Levy you know I try but every time I almost stand up to him my voice gets stuck in my throat and I end up bursting into tears," I say.

 _And I hate every tear that falls when he's looking at me,_ I thought.

I continue scribbling on my notes after Mr. Clive shoots me a glare from across the class before continuing his lesson. I let out another long dreadful sigh but this time for a completely different reason.

 _I hate AP Chem._

Levy lets out a growl and I quickly look at her in shock. "Which is why you should tell Erza about him. You know she'll put him in his place." She continues, looking at me with pleading eyes but I just shake my head.

"I appreciate the offer Levy but I don't want to drag your friends into this," I say and it's the last thing I say before the bell rings.

I grab my stuff before heading to the library to finish my homework. Schools over and I usually do my homework at school since no one is usually home when I get there anyway.

Can you believe I have lived here since I was 13 and have truly made only one friend?

Now I love Brandish but I would love it if she showed up to school more often. She only shows up to school every two weeks due to a chronic disease that she's been fighting against ever since I first meet her. Brandish and I quickly bonded when my history teacher sat us together to do a class project. It was the longest week she's ever been to school but soon the disease she had began to take a toll on her and she couldn't come to school as often.

I don't know what sickness she has. For some reason she doesn't seem to want to tell me but she assured me its not contagious. I know I'm being selfish but sometimes I wish Brandish would be here at school, that way I wouldn't feel so alone.

When I first moved here I thought, _This is it. Dad's gonna change his cold persona and be the loving father he used to be_. For a quick moment I truly believed it but soon that dream came crashing down when he spent longer and longer trips away from home. It had gotten worse and all I wished for was to go back in time when my mother was still alive and my father still loved me.

I was in eighth grade when I moved here and was immediately branded as a nerd. I wore a long skirt and big knitted sweater that Miss Spetto had made for me since it was getting extremely cold in the small town. It was the first day of school when I first saw Natsu and the teacher told me to sit next to him. The first few weeks he ignored me and acted like I didn't exist. It made it easier for me to ignore him since he slept through the whole class anyway.

Until one day when we got our grade results and he had an big fat F while I had a well decorated A.

 _"Fucking Teachers Pet"_ He growled out. Shocked by the anger in his voice I said nothing. That must have made him extremely mad because ever since then he's made a habit of pushing me around.

I stretch my arms after I finish the last sentence of my essay and began to gather my stuff to leave. I check at the time and saw that it was 5:01. I shrug, its not like anybody is waiting for me at home. I turn off the lights from the library and lock the door. The librarian trusts me since I see her everyday and lets me stay after hours to finish homework.

Once I'm outside of the school my whole body freezes when I notice who's smoking beside the tree that planted itself in front of the school.

Natsu looks extremely sexy as he blows out a puff of smoke. He turns to look at me and gives me this strange look I had never seen him give me before but it quickly disappears as he frowns at me. I feel my face flush and my heart rate accelerates as he begins to walk towards me.

"Why the fuck do you stay after school this long? You're not in any after school clubs so what the fuck do you do?" he growls out. He glares down at me and I begin to wonder how his eyes could still look so beautiful with so much anger in them.

I stare at him with wide eyes and confused as to how he knows that but then brush it aside when I remember he likes to know shit about me so that he can taunt me with it later.

"I-I didn't know your were waiting for me" I stutter. How long did he wait out here? I feel my face pale. Did he wait out here for 3 hours!?

He throws his cancer in a stick on the floor, crushing it with his foot, "Yeah well I didn't know I would need you. I have a test due tomorrow and I want to pass the class so we're going to your place to help me study for the stupid test."

"A-a test?" I say stupidly. Mavis, I need to grow some balls.

"Yes a-a test," Natsu mocks and he rolls his eyes. He grabs my hand and pulls me toward a red car that he seems to love ever since he got it on his birthday last year. "Now get in my car and give me directions to your place."

You'd think that living in the only mansion in Mangolia he would know where it was but being hidden in the forest really makes it difficult to find. Just how father dearest wanted it to be.

The whole ride to my house was extremely uncomfortable. I kept fidgeting around in my seat which resulted in Natsu snapping at me every now and then. Imagine my relief when I spotted the gates of my house.

Natsu let out a long whistle checking out my house with clear interest, stopping the car once we reached the gates.

He put the car on parking, staring at the gold initials of my father name on the gates.

"Mavis Lucy, I didn't know you were loaded," He said looking at me in wonder. The new look in his eyes made me feel even more flushed and I gave him a shaky smile. It was the first time he ever used my name. He looked back at the gates. "I always thought you lived in some shady small cabin or something," He paused for a second, "Not in such beauty."

I nervously bit my lip, "U-umm Natsu? If I tell you the code to my house you promise not to break in later?" I ask. I really don't want to lean over to open the gate. That would mean pressing up against him which I don't think my heart would be able to take. For a sec I think of why I would even consider giving him the code to my house but then scoff mentally.

 _Please, as if you don't want him to come back again._

He smirks at me, "Maybe," he replies in a cocky tone.

I narrow my eyes, "Natsu, I-I can't l-"

Natsu interrupts me by letting out a laugh, "Yes okay okay I won't break in later I was just joking."

I felt my breath hitch and I couldn't help but stare. Mavis, he looks so beautiful when he laughs. I always wondered why he never laughs, at least not his real laugh. I only ever seen him give smirks and, apparently, fake laughs that I always believed were real. Now that I think about it I never seen him truly happy.

He smirks at me and lifts up his hand to close my mouth, not realizing it was open.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

I flush. Why do I have to make a huge fool of myself? Every single time I'm with him I do something stupid.

I quickly tell him the code hoping to just quickly study for his test that way he can leave my house so I can stop making a fool out of myself. It wasn't until we where walking closer to my room did I realize that Natsu _fucking_ Dragneel was about go in my room, be in _my_ bed and see _my_ things. I think I'm having a nightmare.

Did I have my bed made? Did I leave papers all over the place? Is my bra and underwear out for the whole world to see? Did I leave food in my room looking like a total slob? Oh My Mavis, did I leave my fucking _diary_ out?!

Why, oh, why did I even create the thing? I should have burned it when I realized how pathetic I sounded when I read the whole thing.

I didn't realize I standing was outside my room until I was nudged by Natsu.

I look at him then opened my door, sighing in relief when it was well tidied up. Right, I forgot about the maids. They may not live here but they stay from 9 am till 3 pm to clean the house. Honestly I don't know what they clean since this house is always empty.

Once we entered my room Natsu threw himself on my bed, throwing his backpack on the side and giving a long moan.

"Now this is what I call a bed," He moans out sitting up to bounce on it.

I giggled, grabbing my papers from my desk and some pencils and colored pens. My room was fairly large, the size of a small apartment with my own big bathroom and a walk way closet that contained cute clothes I buy online. I may not wear them to school but I really do enjoy wearing them at home. My dad certainly doesn't approve of my school clothes but doesn't really care unless we're to attended one of his business parties.

I turn to look at Natsu only to gasp when I realize he was standing right in front of me. He had the same look in his eye when he stood in front of the school but this time I couldn't help but feel hot under his gaze.

I gulp and stutter out, "D-do you want some water?" I ask.

He only continues to stare and after what seemed like a life time did he break out into his usual breath taking grin he never once direct towards me.

"Sure"

I scuttled away from my room in hopes of calming down my beating heart. It was hard to be around him sometimes when all you can think of is his scent that smelled of cinnamon and spice. It was oddly a good smell and I felt light headed just thinking about being alone with him.

None of the maids in the house where here since it was already pretty late. The rest of the staff stayed from 10 am till 4 pm. The house was incredibly empty without them but I had stopped caring. They are only doing their jobs.

When I went back upstairs to my room I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. What if he got bored and wanted to leave early? To be honest I didn't want him to leave because then I'd actually get to spend time with him and maybe have a special moment with him.

I sighed. Who am I kidding?

I enter my room giving Natsu my biggest smile. I hand him the glass of water seeing as how he was in the same place I left him in. I go towards my desk grabbing the pencils and papers again.

"So what is it that you wanted to study on..?" I trail off once I turn noticing that he had his hand behind him on my bedroom door closing it and then locking it. He stared at me with the the same eyes. I couldn't tell before what it was but now it was perfectly clear. Lust.

"Natsu?" My whole body was froze, looking at him with wide eyes not believing what was I was seeing. What I thought I was seeing. For a sec I wondered if I was dreaming but my dreams are never this way. He never looks at me with such heat that made me feel extremely warm and hot. In my dreams he always looked at me with love and affection.

"Go sit in the bed. Now," He said in a rough voice.

My whole body shivered in delight and began to move without any hesitation, laying down but keeping my elbows up for support to continue to looking at him.

Natsu let go of the door stalking towards me as he took of his jacket. "Pull your hair down and take off your sweater," he commanded. His heated gaze made me feel naked and I pressed my legs together feeling a strange tingling I've never felt before.

"B-but I-"

"Take it off."

I listened, hesitating for a while when I reached my sweater before taking it off. I didn't have a shirt on underneath since I usually never wear one when its a sweater that doesn't have a zipper.

I threw my sweater to the floor feeling cool air hit my exposed skin before trying to cover my chest with my arms which proved to be unsuccessful. Natsu stared at my chest demanding me to let him see everything and I did so obediently.

He gave me a smirk taking off his shirt revealing his ripped muscles. He had a large scar on the left of his abdomen that looked like an x. He began unbuckling his belt and I stared transfixed on his fingers. "Skirt. Off. Now." He growled.

I slowly took off the hideous long green skirt slowly due to not being able to take off my eyes from Natsu. This situation was new, never once fantasizing about this only something more feminine which included flowers and love poems.

When we were both in just our underwear Natsu began crawling towards me and i felt a flare of heat in between my thighs. "N-Nats-" I was interrupted when said boy gives me what I could only describe as the most heated kiss I had ever been given which doesn't say much since its my first kiss but I knew Natsu was a very talented kisser.

The moment our lips had meet he let out a groan grabbing my ass as he brought me closer to his groin and I gasped when I felt something poke me. He gave a rough squeeze and I stared at him in shock but he continued kissing me down my cheek towards my neck. I moaned as he kissed a certain spot and I closed my eyes giving in to the feeling. Natsu grinds against me and I moaned as he continued to give me kisses trailing down towards my breast.

"Fuck, after months _months_ of having to resist and contain myself from this beautiful body of yours, I finally get to fucking touch." I looked at him with half-lidded eyes wondering what he was talking about. He un-clipped my bra, taking it off as he stared in wonder at my breast. " I saw you change behind the bleachers one time and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw your plump fucking ass and bouncy tits. Mavis, for a long time I popped a fucking woody every time I thought of that day and I began to noticed skinny twig nerdy Lucy who everyone thought gained a lot of weight and getting fat was a fucking bombshell."

He took my nipple into his mouth suckling like a baby and I gave an embarrassing whimper as he pulled me tighter against him feeling his entire body pressed against mine. I unconsciously began rolling my hips desperate to bring him closer to my private heat. He grasped my breast in one hand pulling my sensitive nipple while suckling the other rolling his tongue and giving a gentle pull.

My pussy began throbbing, wanting him to stop teasing. His hand which had previously hold, my head began to travel down toward my lower lips, passing through my underwear before pressing his finger on my clit. An inhumane sound passed through my lips and tears began to develop in my eyes due to the intense sensation my body wasn't used to receiving.

His fingers massages my clit, rolling it with his middle finger and pinching it lightly.

"N-Natsuuuuuuu," I moaned out as I cummed, feeling my whole body shake, loving the feeling of how intense it was. It amazed me on how he didn't even put his fingers inside of me and I had easily cummed.

"Oh I'm not done yet," He growled letting me go completely before he ripped my panties off me followed by him pulling his down. He spread my legs wide open, pushing the head of his penis inside of me and then taking it out. "Look Luce, look how your pussy is sucking my dick in," He said in amazement, staring at our bodies being joint together. I look down where our privates meet and gasped seeing how extremely large and thick Natsu was. How is it possible for him to be pretty even down there? Is this what all penises look like or is it just Natsu?

Suddenly I grabbed his shoulders in fear, "Natsu that isn't going to fit. Its way to big," I said once I noticed that he was far to large for my virgin hole.

Natsu only gave me a smirk, "Oh it'll fit alright cause..." before I could blink he slammed inside me and I cried out at the sharp pain that I felt, "...you're so fucking wet."

 _Oh my Mavis_ , I thought. Never have I felt so full with him inside. He slowly rocked his hips, giving a long moan. The pain was only there for a second before I began to feel pleasure all over again. Only this time it was much better and I began rocking my hips as well.

"Natsu...more," I cried out. This foreign feeling felt so amazing and all the interest that boys seemed to have with sex began to get understandable each time Natsu pulled in and out of me.

He slammed into me picking up his pace. His hands where on each side of my head and I closed my legs around him successfully bringing him closer to me, feeling his dick hitting my womb and I spasm with each stroke. I grabbed his hair pulling his mouth against mine for a sloppy kiss.

"Fuck I'm gonna cumm..I'm gonna fucking cum," He groaned against my lips.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I let out load moans and whimpers.

"Inside...do it inside," I cried out. I don't know what I was thinking, only that I wanted all of his cum to be inside of me. I wanted to feel even more full and feel the warmth intensify and I knew if he came inside it would be the best feeling in the world.

My ankles locked together as he started to fuck me in an unsteady pace.

"I'm cumming, Oh Fuck I'm cumming."

My pussy suddenly clenched around him as he went still above me, spilling his seed inside my womb and we both groaned at the pleasurable feeling we both felt. Sweat dripped down our forehead as I continued to milk him of his cum. He pulled out slowly and I wince at how sensitive I was.

Natsu gave a low chuckle, giving my neck a kiss before giving me another on my lips. I closed my eyes basking in the feeling of his soft lips and how much I suddenly wanted to eat him up. I opened my mouth to let him slip his tongue inside and I wanted to cry.

H gave me a weak grin, "Best. Pussy. Ever"

In that moment my daze shattered like glass.

* * *

"Why are you even crying," Natsu says exasperatedly.

I hug my sheets close to me hiding as much skin as I can. I let out hiccups and this time cry panicked tears.

"Natsu," I wail, "Do you not understand how serious this is? I let you put your _baby making_ sperm inside me a-and I lost my virginity to you which was the only precious thing I was holding on to." I yell. Snot began to form in my nose but I didn't care since it was the least of my problems.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Not precious enough," He muttered and I cry even harder.

He lifts his hands up in surrender, "Okay Okay, Mavis, are you stupid or something? I got a plan- b in my pocket somewhere. So can you please stop crying," He says in annoyance.

He pulls out a cigarette and a lighter in what seemed like thin air and begins lighting it up before puffing some smoke out.

I wipe my nose, "Plan-B?" I questioned. I had no idea what it was but it sounded like something that would definitely be helpful.

He inhales some smoke before blowing it out. He moves his hand that holds his cigarette around.

"Yeah you know." He takes another drag from the cigarette, "When a condom-less guy lets his _baby making sperm_ inside a woman who's not in the pill and so in order to prevent said sperm to develop into an actual baby they take the plan-b pill." He lets out a mock laugh.

"I thought you were to be fucking smart or some shit. Wonder how you even passed health class."

I ignored the insult and stared at him to see if he was lying. "They make that?'' I ask.

He inhales more smoke looking at me in confusion, "What?"

I wipe my tears with my sheets and look down at them. "I just- Father didn't give me permission to take that class. Said I wouldn't need it unless I was a harlot who deserved the diseases that they taught in that class. Whatever that means." I said hugging the sheets closer to me feeling extremely vulnerable.

He stares at me for a second before he lets out a laugh, "Your dad's an asshole but honestly I don't give a shit. Just cause we had sex doesn't mean shit. It only means your mine to fuck whenever,wherever I want so don't be getting ideas."

I flinch and stare at him in shock, "What? T-then-"

"Mavis, Lucy! Do you know this small fucking town! I've been living in this shit hole my whole damn life. Everyone is fucking everyone cause we're bored shitless. I'm tired of all the lose pussies everywhere, never once encountering a virgin since they all seem to vanish. I have to wear condoms all the damn time hating the damn thing cause Lord knows where the fuck they have been." He yells in annoyance giving me a glare as he finishes his cigarette, pressing the end of it on the night stand.

"Which reminds me, get in the pill I don't plan on ending this any time soon and I'm not using a fucking condom."

For the first time since I started getting bullied I glared at him, anger bubbling inside me.

"Fuck you,'' I spat, "Fuck you, Fuck you, Fuck you. Get out of my room! Get out of my fucking house!"

His eyes only widened for a sec before going back to looking at me with an unwavering gaze.

"I am _not_ just a toy, I am a normal human being who deserves to be treated like one n-not just a-a-a-"

Natsu is on me in a flash quickly grabbing a hold of my face and I try to break free.

"Baby but here's the thing, just cause I get what i want doesn't mean you can't." he kisses my lips as I try to fight against him but he only continues by kissing the corner of them. "We get what we both want. I get what I want and I can show you things you didn't know you wanted either."

He continued giving me kisses and it didn't take long for him to convince me. My body grows limp and I savored each kiss he gave. Must I be so weak against him all the time?

"The reason I said I don't give a shit about you is because that's the one rule in becoming fuck buddies. Shouldn't care for one another unless one is sexually frustrated. Okay?"

He gave my hair a pull and I kissed him hungrily. The sheets where off in seconds leaving us bare for the other to see.

Finally, he slid his hard member inside me, signing a nonexistent contract.

* * *

 **Hello guys! I know its been a while and I'm very sorry for that but I decided to write the whole chapter again since I whole heartily agree that my first written chapter was way to fast. Please stay tuned for my next chapter since I'm editing it and will be published.**

 **Love, NALUfuckinlover.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Millions of apologies to those out there reading my story!**

 **Please Re-read the First chapter Since I edited it and made it better in my opinion since I agreed with some of you that it was too fast.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay Lucy loosen up your jaw a bit it's to tight, you're gonna wear it out if you don't."

I listened to his instructions, loosening my mouth as I took him deeper into my throat feeling tears and snot in my face. My face must have looked horrible but Natsu showed no indication in which he thought my face was disturbing. His face still held desire and he groaned and moaned every time I gave him a blowjob. His penis was too large for my small mouth but I can finally manage to do it after a whole month of practice.

 _Honestly, it has been a pleasurable month. Who knew that giving someone pleasure also gives you the same relief._

Natsu groans as he pulls more of my hair away from my face.

" Y-yeah just like that. Hollow your cheeks so-Oh!"

Its been a whole month since our secret deal and today was finally the day Natsu and I get to have sex. Believe it or not, I was excited for this day to come because I can finally become one with Natsu. At first, I thought that the only reason that I enjoyed sex was that I really liked Natsu but I soon realized that I generally enjoyed sex itself.

After the day I lost my virginity to Natsu, he offered to take me out of town to get me in the pill. I was very surprised, not expecting this type of behavior from him since he's been an asshole to me my entire life. Of course, I mentioned this to him and he looked at me with a bewildered look.

 _You really think I'm going to risk having a kid while still being a kid myself?_

However, soon I realized that there were more reasons as to why he would rather not have a kid.

When we got to the clinic he was deeply disappointed when we were told that we had to wait a whole month before we can actually have condom-free sex and still the doctor advised us to use a condom. Natsu was hearing none of that and brushed off the doctor as she began to lecture us on why we should still use a condom.

Natsu didn't let it bother him that we couldn't have sex. Oral sex was the next step for us and he used it every chance he got.

He started teaching me how to suck him off correctly giving me what he called 'lectures', telling his friends he had to 'study' after school.

It was obvious they didn't believe him but they didn't question him. 'Nobody really gives a shit what you do on your spare time' is what Natsu said.

I twisted my tongue, stimulating the head of his penis and in an instant, he came inside my mouth almost choking me as I swallowed his thick cum. The little trick got to him every time and I licked him clean with a smile on my face. I loved the fact that I can have some sort of effect on him

I let go of him and wipe my face, "You came way more than you did last time." He was an energetic teenage boy with a lot of stigmas.

He laughs before picking me off the ground as he places me on my bed.

"Why do you think I did?"

"Are we gonna have a quicky?''

Natsu kisses my neck and then gropes my breast, "I'm taking my sweet time with you. I waited a fucking month for this and there is no way I'm finishing quickly. I called off 'work' for this and told anyone who fucking even thinks about calling me is gonna get their balls cut off." He pulls away from my neck and looks at me.

I frown at the mention of his 'work' but I look at him and give him a gentle smile.

"Okay," I say and he gives me a big heated kiss, laying me down on the bed.

* * *

"Lucy! Oh, my Mavis are you okay? Ugh, does he have to be so rude all the time?!" Levy shouts, growling as she helps me pick up my books.

I give her a weak smile and thank her for helping me.

It was just another day at Magnolia High and Natsu still continued his daily bullying by hitting me on the back with his water bottle. I wasn't expecting anything to change and I'm thankful (Yeah right) he made me realize it sooner rather than later. However, it doesn't change my feelings for him and I knew from the start that it was going to hurt no matter what. I was playing with fire and I know I'm going to get burned.

"Levy, its okay he does this all the time. It didn't hurt as much as you think it did, he just caught me with surprise, that's all," I said, trying to reassure her but it only seemed to get her even madder.

"I don't care if it didn't hurt, he has no right to treat you the way he does. Lucy, your the sweetest girl I know you don't deserve this." Concern was etched on her face and she seemed really pained by the things I have to go through with Natsu's bullying. I can tell that it killed her not being able to help me and was even more frustrated by the fact that no matter what she did Natsu always got away with everything.

I told her that it was fine but she seemed really reluctant about letting me go. Then out of nowhere, her face lit up and she smiled brightly at me.

"I know! Come hang out with us at lunch. I always see you at the library and I thought it would be awesome to hang out with me and my friends for lunch." She pulls me towards the direction of the cafeteria and I look at her with uncertainty. "I'm not taking no for an answer so don't think you're getting out of this one any time soon."

I pull my hand back, "Levy, I don't think its a good idea. Natsu is going to be there and I really don't want to be a bother to your friends. They really don't like me," I say.

She shakes her head, "Nonsense, they'll love you. Come on," She begins dragging me with her and I let myself, hoping to be anywhere else but here, "It'll be fun I promise."

 _Natsu really isn't going to like this_ , I thought, as she leads me to the cafeteria and I pray that he wouldn't be there. Hopefully, he ditched school, that way I could be on the clear but as always things don't go the way I wanted it to go. Once we got to the tables I could see his bubblegum hair sticking out as he laughed at whatever Gray told him. I gripped onto Levy's hand more tightly and she squeezed my hand back in reassurance.

"Levy I-I d-don-," before I can back out, one of Levy's friend immediately noticed us calling attention to us as she shouted.

"Hey, Levy! Who's your new little friend you have there?"

All heads turned to our direction and I immediately felt my face heat up.

He was the very first person I look at and I wanted to crawl into a deep hole and never come out. His face, which I believed was going to be filled with anger was stoic and that made me feel more afraid than anything else. I quickly averted my gaze and looked at the rest of the group. The males in the group either looked unhappy with my presence or seemed disinterested. The females, on the other hand, gave me big wide smiles that made me feel less tense since arriving at the table.

"Hi, guys! Let me introduce you to Lucy Heartfilia! She's in nearly all my classes and I really hope that you like her."

Levy makes me sit and I make sure to sit away from Natsu as far as possible.

"Wait, _the_ Lucy Heartfilia?" a brown hair girl said, "The one the school likes to brag about for having the best test scores around the country? The one they announce _every school year_ in the speakers for having perfect scores on every AP test the school has to offer?" I look down at my hands and blush in embarrassment. It wasn't every year but I didn't say anything. Still, I always hated when the school does that and it annoys me more than it does my classmates who have now grown immune to my success.

I give a nod and they proceed to ask me more questions about my intelligence. I felt weird about the whole thing but not necessarily uncomfortable. I kept glancing towards Natsu but he ignored me only laughing and smirking with his friends. I knew he was up to something and it didn't last long before I found out what it was.

The school gave out macaroni and cheese which didn't taste half bad. Levy was talking to me about this new novel she read when suddenly a flying water bottle landed on my lunch. Mac and cheese splattered all over my face and I sat in shock. I felt tears threatened to fall and felt my face burn in humiliation.

"Hey, lard ass you should really stop stuffing your face so much!" I hear Natsu yell. I heard so many people laughing and I wanted to disappear from there immediately. I quickly stood up from my seat and hurried out of the cafeteria hearing someone call my name but I ignored everything as I headed towards the restroom.

Once I get inside I wiped my tears away and start to wash off the food. His favorite tool was a water bottle and there are a million things that he can do with one. Not sexually of course but as a torture machine.

I look at myself in the mirror for a while staring hard into my eyes. I have lived like this for the longest time and have been in love with a boy who makes me suffer every day. How fucked up can I be to let myself be manipulated in such a way? I felt a deep anger that was so incredibly dark it immediately went away when I grew scared of it.

The door burst open and I jumped in shock. Levy and the rest of the girls were behind her giving me concerned looks.

"Oh my god Lucy are you okay?" Levy asked rushing towards me as she helped clean my shirt.

"Yeah Lucy, what Natsu did back there was totally unforgiving and you bet he is going to get his ass beat if he even thinks of hurting you again," Mirajane said giving me a side hug.

Erza stepped in and showed me her fist, "I'll show him what the consequences are for messing with a girl as sweet as yourself."

As nice as they were acting right now I only felt annoyance.

"Why do you guys even care now? He's been doing this to me since middle school and all of you have been present when he has given me a snide comment or a push. You guys may care for me now only because Levy introduced me to you but I know you guys thought of me as a snobby nerd who looks down on all of you for being what I deemed are stupid" I stare at Lisanna as I say this and her face goes bright red.

They all had dumbfounded expressions and I just picked up my bag and walked out of there. I know they meant well and I can see myself becoming great friends with them but I was not going to ignore the fact that they were bystanders to my suffering.

* * *

I decide to ditch school the rest of the day and go straight home. All the employees were there when I got home and I knew one of them alerted Ms. Spetto that I had arrived. I went to my room and decided to shower since it was one of the few things that have always relaxed me. Once I got out I changed into my home clothes; a small black skirt and a pink crop top hoodie with some long white socks.

I took out my laptop and emailed all of my teachers to send me tonight's homework and a copy of the power point they presented to the class if there was one. I was a straight-A student and I was not going to let ditching one day of class ruin that for me.

I hear a knock at my door and saw Ms. Spetto open the door. She offered me a smile and I smiled back. I always saw her as a mother figure and she always treated me like a daughter. If there was anyone I cared about in the world it was Ms. Spetto.

"Hi, Lucy honey, what brings you home so early? Didn't you say you were going to come home late?'' she asked.

I shook my head and walked towards my bed to sit down.

"I was but plans changed and I decided to come home early since I was feeling a little sick"

She went towards the restroom as I talked, picking up my dirty clothes to put in the laundry basket. "Is everything alright Lucy?"

Her obvious concern made me smile and she peaked her head out of the restroom to look at me.

"Never better"

''Well alright then. I'm going on my vacation tomorrow to meet my family and I'm so excited to see my sister and her daughter. Are you sure you'll be alright while I'm gone?"

I nod and throw her a dirty sock that I found on my bed. "I'll be more than okay Ms. Spetto I'm a big girl now I should be just fine. Besides, you know I don't go out much and I'll be here the whole time you're gone. Oh, don't give me that look I'm sure father will force me to attend one of his partners' luxurious parties or someone of high power luxurious party'' I laugh as she glares at me.

"Lucy you need to go out more, get more sun. It's not healthy to just come out when you have to go to one of those retched parties. Which reminds me there is one you have to go to next week so start picking out a dress. Make sure you go over it with your father since the last time you didn't he almost ate you alive." She gave me a giggle and I laughed with her.

I remember that time but it wasn't my fault. He didn't want to help me pick a dress out and I ended up getting a party dress that covered very little skin. I know how it sounds like having your father pick out your dress but I didn't mind. It was those rare moments that I had with him and I wanted to go to those shopping trips as much as possible.

Someone knocked at my door and Ms. Spetto went to go answer it. After they finished whatever it was they had to say she turns back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"There is a boy here to see you, says it's very important"

I sigh, "Let him in and don't let anyone come close to my room until he leaves," I say.

Ms. Spetto talks back to whoever was at my door before she closes it.

"Lucy. I don't think it's such a good idea to be here alone with a boy"

I shake my head knowing where this was headed, "Ms. Spetto, you can't keep me from seeing him and I would love it if you can keep this from my father. I really like him and I want him to be interested in me, please Ms. Spetto? I really really like him," I grab her hands and look at her with pleading eyes.

She looks at me with sad eyes and touches my face. "Lucy you can do so much better than a guy only interested in sex. I'll do this for you but you have to promise me that you will leave that boy before he leaves you. Try and find yourself someone else before he can hurt you."

It was too late for that but I promise her anyway.

The moment she leaves, Natsu steps into my room with his usual grin. He comes towards me and tries to kiss me but I move my head away. His lips land on my cheek and he growls.

"What?" He growls out.

I roll my eyes and push him off me.

"What the hell do you mean by what? I'm not the one who splattered food on me and called me a lard ass," he tries to kiss me again but I push against his chest, "get the fuck off me."

He throws his hands up and backs away from me.

"Mavis, Lucy what the fuck do you expect me to do? I told you we weren't going to have any sort of relationship outside of this one so I wasn't too happy when you decided to make friends with mine."

"Well then maybe we shouldn't have a relationship at all"

He grabs me by the waist and glares at me. "Not happening"

I pull away from him, "Well then stop fucking treating me like shit! I'm sick and tired of you bullying me at school and I can't handle the way you treat me at school as well as be your personal sex doll. You either choose one or none at all!"

He looks at me in shock and I feel my chest moving rapidly. I couldn't believe I actually spoke to him that way but I knew I had to say something. Sex is what he wanted and it was something I can use against him. As much of an asshole Natsu was he wasn't the type to screw around when he's involved with someone else. After years of watching him from afar, I knew him better than he thought.

He smiles at me and grabs me by the waist again. He kisses me again and this time I let him. He had a much tender feel to him and I kissed him back. He pulls away and pushes me against the bed.

"Okay," he says.

I look at him bewildered, "Okay?"

He nods and gives me a peck.

"I was kind of tired of treating you like shit anyway since I got something better to do to you than make your life miserable. I only treated you that way to pent my anger away but now I found a better way to do it"

I was kind of confused as to what he meant by his anger. Natsu seemed like a carefree kind of guy but my thoughts went away the moment he started kissing my neck.

He laid me on my bed and started to take off his shirt. I felt up his chest as he did so and kissed his abs. He was so achingly beautiful and sometimes I couldn't believe I could touch him. He pulled my hair back and gave me a rough kiss feeling his tongue massage mine and I whimpered as he took off my hoodie.

He groped my breast while he settled between my thighs and grinds softly. I felt his clothed erection and I grind against it hoping he would take off his pants soon. I put my hand inside his pants feeling the warmth of his penis and began to stoke it. He groaned and lifted up my skirt to peel off my underwear.

He shimmered out of his pants and boxers and I took the time to completely rid of any clothing I had. Once we were completely naked Natsu laid down on the bed and brought me on top of him. He lined his erection to meet my pussy and I got comfortable before I started to sink down on him. I threw my head back and let out a whimper as I felt him fill me up completely. He moved his hips and I grounded against him deeper, feeling complete pleasure.

I began to bounce and roll my hips and felt Natsu do the same. He started moaned just as much as I was.

"Fuck Lucy, you feel so fucking good," He growled out and grabbed my breast watching them bounce as I rode him, "So tight."

I let out a scream and continued to ride him, not caring if my legs ached. I grabbed his head holding it tightly against my chest as he began to suckle on my breast like a baby.

"Oh Mavis, Natsu I'm going to cum," I felt the sudden tension in my stomach tighten and I felt my face scrunch up.

"Fuck," Suddenly Natsu flipped me over and began to pound me more rapidly and moving his hips erratically. The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed around the room and I began to give loud yelps of pleasure.

He grunted and I finally tightened around him and let out a scream as I cummed. He exploded inside of me and I felt a rush of warmth inside of me. My walls tightened, even more, wanting his sperm to completely fill up my womb and I felt some of it leaking out of me as he pulled out of me.

He pulled the blankets over us and hugged me close to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and gave out a laugh.

"There is no fucking way I'm giving this up" He cuddles up against me and its the moments such as these that make me love him even more.

"Me neither" I whisper, thinking back to what Ms. Spetto said.


End file.
